


I think that works with no clothes on

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Hot Sex, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Student Lydia, Teacher Jordan, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia walked in the classroom, late. She had to fix her hair before she went to class. And to make sure that she looked good in her short jeans and red strapless top with high heels in a matching colour. Yeah. She definitely looked good.<br/>"You're late, Mrs. Martin." Jordan said. Jordan was her history teacher. And oh, her lover as well. Yeah, her life was fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think that works with no clothes on

Lydia walked in the classroom, late. She had to fix her hair before she went to class. And to make sure that she looked good in her short jeans and red strapless top with high heels in a matching colour. Yeah. She definitely looked good.

"You're late, Mrs. Martin." Jordan said. Jordan was her history teacher. And oh, her lover as well. Yeah, her life was fucked up.

They had met in her favorite coffee shop. He was gorgeous and smart with amazing sense of humour so they sat down together to drink their coffee. Not something she ususally did. It's not like it was her hobby to sit and drink coffee with strangers but then again she never met a stranges as nice as him. Then he asked her out. And they went to a club the same night. 

The club wasn't the end of the night. Or the best thing of the night. They went to his apartment, clothes falling everything on their way to his bedroom. And then she had the best sex in her life. She had well not a lot sex. She's not some whore but she could say that she had enough to know when sex is fucking perfect. And it was with Jordan.

Even if they talked with hours in the coffee shop she didn't ask what's he going to work. She just knew that he's new in town because she'd definitely remember someone as hot as him if she had seen him before.

So imagine her surprise when the next day she was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the new history teacher when he walked in. The man that she had sex with last night. 

Long story short. They tried to stop because it wasn't right. He was her teacher after all. But well she turned 18 a week before she met him so it wasn't illegal.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parrish." Lydia said as she walked to her seat and sat down. 

Jordan nodded as he looked at her and barely smirked at her but she knew him better than anyone. He liked her outfit.

Lydia crossed her legs and smiled as she watched his eyes run over her thigh before he went back to teaching.

He gave the class some exercises to do and sat on his chair, pulling out some papers on the desk.

Lydia frowned a bit when her phone vibrated from her bag. She took it out and grinned at the text.

I like your outfit today. What's your underwear? - JP'

She chuckled and glanced around the room. Everyone was doing their exercises and Jordan was looking down at the papers like he didn't just send her a text.

The black lacy bra and panties that you just love. - LM

She looked up to see the look on his face and bit her lip when he glanced up at her with lust filled eyes.

I love them because I can see everything through them. - JP

Like what?. - LM She knew very well like what. But teasing him was more interesting that answering some questions. Especially today. It was Monday and she had spend the weekend with her parents at the lake house so she horny. Really horny.

Like your hard nipples....and some other very interesting wet parts of your body. - JP

Lydia groaned quietly and licked her lips. Before she could answer she got a new message.

You're wet right now, aren't you? - JP

You've no idea how much! We last had sex on Thursday. - LM

You're needy. - JP

You love me needy. - LM

Fuck yeah! - JP

You're getting hard, aren't you? - LM

What do you think? - JP

Lydia looked up at Jordan, who was looking down at the papers but was biting his bottom lip.

I think you are. - LM She texted grinning.

I can't wait the class to be over. - JP

And why so, Mr. Parrish? - LM

Because I'm planning on fucking you in that desk. - JP

Lydia groaned and licked her lips as she put her phone away. She was way too wet as it was. She didn't need to dirty sext with Jordan.

Jordan took a deep breath and tried to look concentrated on the papers. The only thing that he couldn't think about right now was the gorgeous Lydia and how much he needed her right now. 

When the doorbell rang the students quickly left the room. Everyone expect of Lydia, who was slowly putting her notebook in her bag.

She grinned when Jordan got up and went to lock the door. She looked him up and down. He was wearing dark blue jeans and write shirt, with the sleeves, wrapped up to his elbows. 

"You look hot." Lydia smiled as she walked to his desk slowly.

"I can say the same, sweetie." Jordan smiled at her as he walked to her.

Lydia gasped when he immediately put one of his hands on her ass and kissed her hungrily.

She hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her hips against his. Moaning quietly in the kiss when she felt how hard her was.

He gripped her ass and pulled her up so she could be able to wrap her legs around him.

"Your desk is full of paper, Mr. Parrish." she whispered against his lip and sucked the bottom one softly.

"I know." He said and kissed her deeply as he squeezed her ass again.

She moaned quietly and rolled her hips again.

"Do you have another class?" he asked against her lips.

"Nope." Lydia smirked.

"Good. I've a free period as well." Jordan said and put her down, quickly putting the paper away from the desk.

Lydia smiled, watching him. He was even hotter when he was horny.

She chuckled when he lifted her up and put her on the desk, quickly moving between her legs and thrusting against her.

"I think that works with no clothes on." she moaned quietly.

Jordan chuckled as he started kissing her explosed collarbone. "Mmmm you're so smart."

Lydia ran her hand through his hair and arched her back. "That's a talent, Parrish." she hummed.

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his bulge.

"Mmmm, you're so hard." Lydia hummed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well what can I say? I don't like the fact that the last time he had sex was Thursday as well." Jordan said as he ran one of his hands up her thighs.

Lydia hummed and pulled him up in a deep kiss as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jordan smirked at her and pushed her top down, explosing her lacy bra. He licked his lips and put his thumb in front of her mouth.

Lydia smirked and sucked the thumb gently as she thrusted against him.

Jordan hummed, watching her before he moved his now wet thumb and ran it over a nipple slowly.

"Ohhhh." Lydia gasped and arched her back.

"I like watching your nipples get hard." he smirked and leaned to breath over the other one.

Lydia gripped his hair and arched her back. "And I love it when you just put your mouth over them." she said.

Jordan chuckled and cupped one of her breasts, running his thumb over and over against one of the nipples.

Lydia moaned and arched her back even more. "How can you be a tease when you're so hard?" she groaned.

"That's my talent." he smirked and leaned to nip on the bud.

Lydia licked her lips and held the back of his head, trying to hold him in place.

She thought that he's just going to pull away because he was a fucking tease so she gasped when he sucked the nipple hungrily in his mouth.

Jordan pulled away and moved to kiss her hungrily as he tugged her nipples gently.

Lydia moaned in the kiss and ran her hands all over his now bare chest. She had finally manage to unbutton it somehow.

Jordan hummed and looked at her. "You're so hot." he whispered.

"You just love having sex with some of my clothes on." She chuckled. It was true. They still had sex naked, of course. A lot of times. But sometimes he just left her with her bra on if it was lacy and he could easily play with her nipples through it. Or with her high heels on. He found it very attractive. Sometimess she even had her panties on. He just pushed them to the side. And sometimes like now she had her top around her stomach. Good thing that she choose a strapless one then.

"Like you don't." Jordan smirked from where he was kissing her neck.

"Oh, I do. It's so hot." she said and bared her neck. She unbuttoned his jeans and was just about to put her hand in his boxers when he stepped away.

"What are you doing?" Lydia whined.

Jordan smirked and pushed her on her back on the desk. Before she could protest her jeans was off. Her underwear though was still on. He was probably just going to leave it on just like the rest of the things she was wearing today that wasn't in the way.

Lydia licked her lips as she looked down only to see him moving his chair between her legs and sitting down.

"I really like those panties." he hummed as he ran his hands up her inner thighs, making her open her legs wider. "I can see everything through them. It's like you're naked." he smirked.

"Only I am not and you're in a mood of being kinky." she chuckled.

"True." Jordan said and moved her legs so she can put them on the arm rests of the chair.

Lydia hummed as he leaned closer and she could feel his breath on herself. But instead of putting his mouth where she wanted it he started kissing her thighs.

Lydia groaned and tugged on his hair. "Jordan, we may have time but it's still dangerous to do that here. Just fuck me. And later you can take your time when I came to yours." she said.

"You're just impatient." Jordan chuckled but slowly pulled her pantied aside and licked from her core to her clit, collecting the wetness.

Lydia moaned and arched her back as she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't in Jordan's hair. He had very talented mouth and knew exactly how to make her scream from pleasure.

Jordan smirked and circled her clit as he looked up at her. "Baby, did you touch yourself this weekend?" he asked.

Lydia groaned as she nodded slowly.

"I want to hear your sweet voice." he teased and licked between her folds again.

Lydia groaned but moved up on her elbows. Two can play this game. If he was going to tease her then she was going to do the same.

"Oh yeah. When I went to bed at night I opened my legs wide, I pushed my panties aside and fucked myself as hard as I can with four of my fingers while my other hand was under my shirt, playing with my hard nipples. I was so wet for you. I bit my lip so hard when I cum otherwise I'd moan your name." she said innocently, eyes on his the whole time.

Jordan groaned and quickly thrusted two fingers in her. "Fuck, Lyds." he said and licked his lips. "You can't just talk like that."

"It's the thuth." she gasped and thrusted back on his fingers.

He groaned and leaned to suck on her clit hungrily.

Lydia watched him, moaning quietly but whined when he moved away. 

But then she smirked when he got up and pulled his jeans and boxers down.

Lydia quickly kneeled and smirked up at him as she quickly wrapped her hand around him and started stroking him. He was big. Bigger than anyone she had ever have and she loved it. She thought that probably that was why he was the best sex she had ever have. They said that the size didn't matter...Bullshit.

Lydia locked eyes with him as she licked the head, still stroking his cock firmly.

He groaned as he ran his hands through her hair. "Mmm, Lyds." he hummed as she cupped his balls with her other hand and rolled them in his small hand.

Lydia smirked when she got an wonderful idea. She licked him from the base to the tip as she slowly ran her hand over her chest. Her legs was wide open and she could easily touch herself. So that's what she did. She moved her hand in her panties and circled her clit.

She knew that he was clearly seeing what she was doing by the way his cock twitched. Lydia smirked up at him and sucked on the head hungrily, moaning quietly around it as she put some pressure on her clit.

She gasped when Jordan quickly pulled her up and kissed her. "You naughty girl." he groaned agaisnt her lips.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked innocently.

"Right now fuck the hell out of you. Later...we'll see." He said and turned her around with her back to his.

He bend her over the desk and ripped her panties off.

"Hey, I loved the panties." she protested.

"I'll buy you a new one." Jordan said as he pulled out a condom from his wallet and quickly rolled it on himself.

Lydia groaned as he thrusted in her firmly, filling her up in one motion.

He gripped her hips with one hair and tugged at her hair with the other, getnly, making her move up a little.

She gasped when she moved on her elbows which changed the angle and made her moan loudly before she bit her lip.

Lydia tried to thrust up but soon gave up because he was slamming his hips just right in her and she had to focus on staying as quiet as possible.

Jordan groaned and pulled her up even more until her back was pressed against his chest. One of his hand was on her stomach, holding her up. The other on one of her breasts, massaging it roughly. 

She turned her head to the side and kissed him hungrily. With every thrust he was hitting her gspot so she was close. Really close. 

When she started cumming she swear that she was stars.

Jordan groaned when she clinched aound him and bit her shoulder as he himself, started cumming.

Lydia fell down on the desk as he slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on his chair, running his hand up and down her back.

For a minute they both sat there, panting before Lydia slowly moved up to get dressed. Well there was something good about having sex with as much of your clothes as possible. All she had to do was pull up her top and put on her shorts.

"Now, I've to walk around with no panties." she said as she watched him button up his jeans.

"Just like the naughty girls do." he smirked and leaned to kiss her.

"Yeah well but the naughty girls get punished." She smirked against his lips.

"And I'll punish you when we go to my place." Jordan grinned.

"Mmm, I love your promises." Lydia chuckled and kissed him one last time before she left the room like nothing had ever happened here.

Jordan watched her leave with a smirk on. He coudln't wait to have her in his apartment later. It was definitely going to be a fun night.


End file.
